Crazy on you
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: AU/SLASH/LEMON/THREESHOT - Juleka es la vocalista y bajista de su propia banda de rock pesado y thrash metal. Rose es una ídolo pop que le gusta mezclar con el electro. Tras ser invitadas a un programa nocturno y gritarse de todo, la rubia termina llorando, es ahí cuando la única solución que encuentra la rockera es besarla para callar sus sollozos. - JuleRose


Lo sé, no debería de estar comenzando un nuevo fanfic, pero no lo puedo evitar :'v Las ideas vienen y necesito escribir (?), por lo menos tengo casi toda la trama :'3 La canción que inspiró este fic es _Crazy on you_ del grupo _Heart_ , así que si quieren sentirme un poco más en sintonía, sería bueno que escuchen la canción.

Disclaimer: Thomas Astruc es el creador de Miraculous

Dibujo de portada: hogeky

Edición de portada: Zaira Flores

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **CRAZY ON YOU**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO I**_

 _ **DEATH**_

Sobre aquel plató, Juleka Couffaine estaba dando todo para la promoción de su nuevo sencillo. Su interpretación con el bajo de seis cuerdas mientras cantaba, era algo impecable y que muchas personas apreciaban dándole el título de una de las mejores rockeras del siglo XXI. Ella era la vocal, bajista y líder de la banda _**La Mort Pourpre**_ que había formado desde sus años de secundaria junto a alumnos del instituto de música al cual asistió.

Esa noche se estaban presentando en un programa nocturno de variedades que era conducido por una de las celebridades de la farándula: _Alya Césaire_. El tema de esa noche era una batalla entre rock y metal, contra el pop y electro. Los dos primeros géneros eran los que ella manejaba, más específicamente el rock pesado y el thrash metal. La otra invitada era la que se dedicaba a la música comercial.

Rose Lavillant se la pasaba haciendo expresiones de asco y terror mientras escuchaba la canción que estaba siendo interpretada por su contraparte. Esa música le resultaba violenta y desagradable, al grado de querer ponerse tapones para los oídos, pero no podía. Tenía que esperar su turno para poder interpretar lo que de verdad era música alegre y digna de ser escuchada por todos los públicos.

Ese par de chicas, tan contrarias, llevaban ya un tiempo en la escena musical de Francia, su país natal. Se conocieron en la escuela de música a la que asistían, las mejores en su clase de canto y las que siempre terminaban con que su grupo se dividiera de acuerdo a los géneros musicales de su gusto. Así, cuando ambas se hicieron de fama, se dedicaron a insultar no solo al género contrario, sino que también se decían de todo entre ellas. Esa era la razón de que en aquella noche ellas fueran las dos intérpretes invitadas.

La presentación de la joven de cabello negro y mechón morado concluyó, por lo que alegremente la rubia de ojos azules entró a escenario y empujando a la otra, comenzó a hacer uso de este junto a sus bailarines. La joven ruda se molestó por esa actitud infantil, sobre todo porque al empujarla casi golpeaba su instrumento contra una de las paredes cercanas.

– Rubia imprudente. – Dijo suavemente tras chasquear la lengua.

Fue a tomar el lugar que le correspondía en los sillones del foro principal. En comparación a su rival, lo que hizo fue sacar de su chaqueta negra unos audífonos y comenzó a escuchar algo de música a todo volumen, ignorando así el ruido que invadía al foro.

Incluso en el público estaban divididos según el lado que apoyaban, así que no fue extraño ver que aquellos que preferían lo más pesado hubiesen imitado el gesto de Juleka, aunque unos pocos se pusieron a hacer ruido para opacar los gritos de emoción de los fans del pop. Ese lugar era toda una batalla campal de gustos musicales que estaba divirtiendo a la presentadora ya la audiencia que los sintonizaba.

Alya debía de admitir que seguro se iba a armar un pleito enorme en aquel lugar, pero valía la pena por todo lo que eso le estaba generando en ganancias y popularidad para ese nuevo programa que había iniciado. Aunque ella era una famosa en el medio, comenzar desde cero era un reto y debía de innovar más para separarlo de sus anteriores ideas.

– ¡Gracias Paris! – Exclamó Rose con su vocecilla.

– Vaya, hasta que la ardilla terminó de chillar. – Respondió la bajista mientras se sentaba bien en su asiento.

– ¡Hey!

– Vamos, llegó la hora de la entrevista conjunta. – Dijo la morena pidiendo que se acomodaran una frente a la otra. – Ustedes representan dos de los aspectos musicales más explotados en nuestro país. Ambas han estado por lo tres veces en el top 10 de las listas de música.

– Yo he estado cuatro. – Señaló la rubia sonriendo ampliamente.

– ¿Y? Qué compren más no significa que sea algo de calidad. – Le respondió la de cabello teñido.

– Por lo menos yo no grito como cerdo.

– ¡Oh vaya! Y mostrar carne, seguro que te hace ver más intelectual.

– Ja. ¿Y tus ruidos son música?

– Bueno, en mi género tocamos instrumentos y no tenemos sonidos de licuadoras.

– Por favor, ¿crees que por tocar un instrumento ya eres genial? Mi registro vocal es muchísimo más amplio que el tuyo.

– Eso no tiene mucha relevancia si siempre cantas en los mismos tonos.

– Yo conozco todo tipo de celebridades a diario y asisto siempre a fiestas importante.

– Nadie necesita de conocer gente tan plástica si con tu banda puedes beber en casa e improvisar un concierto.

– Claro, olvido que ustedes no saben lo que es un verdadero ensayo.

– ¡Hey! ¡Hey! – Intervino la conductora. – Vayamos primero a una pequeña sección de preguntas. Juleka, ¿qué hay de tu relación con Jagged Stone?

– ¿Qué tiene de qué? – Sacó la lengua para mostrarla directo a cámara. – Lo nuestro ya es agua pasada. Él simplemente no era el indicado.

– Claro, nadie querría a una loca como tú.

– Por lo menos yo estoy loca y no lo escondo a diferencia tuya. Yo no tengo que cambiar de novio cada rato y ser engañada por payasos que sólo se cuelgan de mi supuesta fama.

No se dejaban de atacar y ahora eso estaba pasando a un campo mucho más personal. Ese odio iba más allá de lo musical.

– Ju-Juleka. – La morena intentó calmar un poco la situación ya que notó algo extraño en todo eso.

– Yo no tengo que actuar todo el tiempo con falsedades y sonreírle a todo el puto mundo. – Se estaba cabreando y no iba a detener sus palabras que iban hacia la ojiazul. – Yo no tengo que cantar de amor y arcoíris cuando por dentro me estoy pudriendo por todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

– ¡Pues por lo menos yo no canto canciones de despecho! – Trató de contra atacar la de vestido rosa que ya tenía la nariz y mejillas rojas.

– Claro niña que tuvo que huir de casa de mami y papi porque se creía autosuficiente en la preparatoria, sólo se atrevió a regresar porque casi la…

– ¡Eres una estúpida!

Por primera vez se veía a la ídolo pop decir ese tipo de cosas en público, además de actuar violentamente, ya que tomó el florero que estaba en la mesa de centro de esa sala para aventarlo detrás de donde se sentaba su contraparte para hacerla callar de alguna forma.

Todo lo que le había dicho eran cosas muy personales, cosas que sólo ella sabía porque cuando aún eran jóvenes ellas había sido las mejores amigas a pesar de las diferencias. Ambas habían perdido el control frente a las cámaras y la más dañada era Rose, aquella que siempre se quiso mostrar fuerte y feliz ante el público que sólo quería obtener lo bueno de su persona.

Salió de aquel sitio llorando, sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando un mal sabor de boca en todos los presentes, pero sobre todo en aquella que alguna vez fue la persona en la que más confiaba.

La presentadora tuvo que detener a su director que exigía a los camarógrafos seguir a Rose hasta su camerino, pero esta los detuvo porque terminaría el programa solo con la otra artista. Así, entre gritos de fans y no tan fans, la presentación de la rockera fue a mejor con un poco de improvisación e interactuando con el público.

Apenas terminó el programa en vivo, se tomó el tiempo de tomarse algunas fotos con sus fanáticos y la habitual con los que la habían invitado a dicha presentación. Estaba ansiosa, quería saber cómo estaba la otra chica; aunque tardó, logró llegar a los camerinos. ¿Aún estaría ahí? Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que había ido a llorar.

Tocó la puerta y su única respuesta fue el sonido de unos sollozos agudos. No preguntó nada y abriendo la puerta se topó a la rubia acostada en el piso, boca arriba y llorando descontroladamente. Por un segundo sintió como su corazón se contraía. La había conocido bien y sabía que cuando se quedaba en esa posición era porque algo le había afectado demasiado; en este caso sabía que ella era la culpable por abrir viejas heridas, unas que seguramente nunca sanaron.

– ¿Qué quieres, _mort_? – Preguntó la más bajita, usando el apodo que la de cabello negro tenía en la preparatoria.

– Yo… – La verdad es que frente a ella siempre mostraba su verdadera naturaleza. Tímida y reservada.

– Típico de ti. – Se sentó. Continuaba llorando y por momentos hipaba.

– Oye, no es mi culpa que no lo superaras. – De nuevo había salido su lado malo.

– I-idiota. – Le costaba responderle, el llanto se había intensificado,

– La idiota eres tú por no ser más sincera.

– Mira… Quien lo dice…

 _Touché_. Ella tampoco solía ser muy sincera, sobre todo al ocultarse en esa fachada de chica mala que no les permitía ver que era una persona mucho más dulce de lo que muchos creían. Pocos sabían de esa forma de ser y eso le bastaba, es por ello que, aunque su relación con Jagged no funcionó, aun podían trabajar profesionalmente, pero… Con Rose era otra historia.

Se separaron por los problemas propios, porque al final decidieron no apoyarse y dedicarse a joderle la vida la una de la otra hasta que se cansaran o dejaran de vivir.

Juleka estaba harta de no poderle ser sincera. Estaba molesta con sólo ver llorar a su examiga hecha un ovillo contra la pared de aquella habitación. Estaba irritada porque el tiempo seguía corriendo, porque sus vidas continuaban, apartándose cada vez más. Y estaba comenzando a odiarse por lo que estaba haciendo.

La joven rubia no entendía a que venía ese beso robado en los labios por parte de la de mechón púrpura. Uno tan fugaz y frívolo que la dejó estupefacta, con la mirada nublada y un sentir melancólico que no sabía explicar.

– _La mort vous a baisé_ …

Rose no percibió en qué momento se quedó sola. Pero Juleka si sabía que hacer eso significaba arrastrarla al mundo de los muertos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Muchas gracias a todos los que apoyaron este mini proyecto con mucho amor. Originalmente sería un oneshot, pero he decidido convertirlo en un THREE-SHOT que llevarán un pequeño significado 7w7 Espero que disfruten de mi nueva aventura, porque usaré mis poderes lésbicos (?) Tengan un buen día :'D


End file.
